<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi primo y yo by ShikiDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841447">Mi primo y yo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark'>ShikiDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HashiMada, Humor, Leesaku - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omegaverse, Road to Ninja, Romance, ShiIta, Yaoi, incesto, m-preg, nejihina - Freeform, ninjaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: El mejor jutsu de los Yamanaka salió mal y los pensamientos de todos los habitantes de la aldea quedaron al descubierto. ¿Cuáles profundos y oscuros secretos quedaron al descubierto?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi primo y yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo esta historia es de mi autoría.</p><p>Three shot. Ninjaverse. Road to ninja. Alternate reality (es decir, hay parte del canon cambiado). Omegaverse. Narusasu. Menchara. Lemón. Incesto. M-preg. Romance. Humor. NejiHina. LeeSaku. ShiIta </p><p>Reto anual de fics MenCharaMen. Diciembre: Los personajes por alguna razón digan exactamente lo que piensan. </p><p>Aclaración: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Rock Lee son adultos. El resto de los ninjas como Charasuke, Menma, Ino, Hinata, Neji, etc, Tienen la edad que los personajes en Naruto Shippuden. Es decir, tienen 16 años.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap 1: Norteños al descubierto</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shindenshin no Jutsu</em>” era el nombre de la técnica de nivel A que los Yamanaka's usaban durante los momentos más críticos. Ellos tenían esa extraordinaria habilidad de poder comunicarse mediante la mente con otra persona. El usuario también podía transferir esta capacidad a otra persona al tocar su frente. Y su alcance no terminaba allí. El usuario además, era capaz de comunicarse con varias personas a la vez y los objetivos también podían hacerlo entre sí, mientras la técnica continuara activada. No obstante, eso era cuando la persona era experimentada y lista para realizar dicho jutsu. Cuando un inexperto la ejecutaba sucedían otras cosas…</p><p>―¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ―preguntó enojado Inoichi mirando a su hija con reprobación.</p><p>―Lo siento, papá ―dijo la rubia inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa por su error―. Yo sólo quería practicar mejor la técnica de nuestro clan ―justificó temblorosa por haber metido la pata―. No creí que sucedería algo como esto ―expresó con voz temblorosa.</p><p>―Es por tu inexperiencia que esto se salió de control ―comentó el rubio intentando modular su voz para no sonar tan agresivo con su hija.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Si no fueras mi hija y se tratara de un miembro cualquiera, te reportaría al Hokage por incompetente”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―Lo siento en verdad, papá ―se disculpó ella al oír el pensamiento de su padre hacia ella.</p><p>―Vamos a tener que solucionar esto de inmediato ―dijo el mayor mientras hacía una postura de manos y se colocaba dos dedos sobre su propia frente y la otra la colocó sobre la de su hija―. ¡Kai! ―exclamó deshaciendo el jutsu de la menor en ambos―. Escúchame atentamente, debes retirar la técnica usando la liberación en todas las personas afectadas ―explicó colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia para darle apoyo.</p><p>―¿Cómo? ―preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente―. No sé quiénes han sido afectados por el jutsu ―confesó titubeante por no calcular adecuadamente el rango.</p><p>―Debes averiguarlo tú misma ―habló el mayor con un gesto de lástima hacia ella―. Yo debo ir con el Hokage para informarle de la situación en la aldea. Mientras, ve deshaciendo el jutsu de quienes notes que fueron afectados, en cuanto se lo comuniqué al Hokage, nos organizaremos para que todos se hagan el chequeo para anularlo ―afirmó antes de retirarse sin darle tiempo a replicar nada.</p><p>Ino suspiró con pesimismo. Ella quería hacer el jutsu que su clan solía utilizar en las grandes guerras, por ende el alcance era de varios metros. Si le había salido mal el alcance sería corto y pocas personas se verían afectadas. De hecho, comenzó a desear haber fracasado estrepitosamente sólo para no tener que revisar a todos los habitantes de Konoha. Seguramente los miembros más experimentados del clan ya habían anulado el jutsu sobre ellos mismos. Con su padre movilizándolos le harían mucho más sencillo el trabajo, pero aun así, era mucho para su clan. Pocas personas sabían cómo se realizaba. Se preguntó a sí misma porqué su padre no anulaba todo el jutsu de una sola vez, ya había demostrado que podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, supuso que era su castigo y responsabilidad deshacerlo. Por otra parte teorizaba que seguramente su padre no podría deshacer el jutsu sin saber la cantidad exacta de personas afectadas.</p><p>―¿Por qué una belleza como tú está mostrando una cara tan pesimista? ―preguntó Charasuke apareciéndose delante de ella ofreciéndole una rosa roja―. Te ves como si te hubieran dicho que estás embarazada ―bromeó con diversión.</p><p>―¡Charasuke! ―exclamó ella sorprendida mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro triste―. Hice mal un jutsu y ahora no sé quiénes están afectados ―dijo abrazándose a él mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.</p><p>―Cálmate ―pidió con tranquilidad sujetándola por los hombros―. ¿Qué jutsu hiciste? ―preguntó curioso.</p><p>―¿Conoces la especialidad de mi clan? ―preguntó ella limpiándose las lagrimillas que asomaban de sus azules ojos―. Quise practicar las posturas del jutsu que conecta las mentes de todos. Estaba usando el casco especial yo sola y algo salió mal, pero no sé qué ―explicó de manera resumida.</p><p>―¿Esa técnica transmite el chakra del usuario y los une a los demás? ―preguntó el azabache mostrando un rostro pensativo―. El chakra de todos está siendo manipulado para unir a los afectados, ¿estoy en lo correcto?</p><p>―Sí ―asintió ella de acuerdo con aquella descripción―. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con el problema actual ―confesó juntando sus manos como si estuviera orando.</p><p>―Fácil ―respondió Uchiha mostrándose animado―. Podemos pedirle ayuda a los Hyuga y a mis familiares para buscar a las personas con un chakra anormal y así sabrás quienes necesitan que liberes el jutsu ―explicó con una sonrisa.</p><p>―¡Tienes razón! ―exclamó ella con mayor alivio por esa solución tan eficiente―. Con su ayuda y la de los Yamanaka pronto podré retirar el jutsu de todos. ¡Gracias, Charasuke! ―agradeció con un gran abrazo</p><p>―¡Vamos! ―animó él sujetándole la mano para guiarla rumbo a donde suponía que podría encontrar a sus amigos―. Buscaremos primero a los Hyuga. Ellos pueden ver con su byakugan en un radio mayor que el sharingan ―avisó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la joven de ojos claros.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la calle y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Charasuke se diera cuenta a lo que se refería Ino con lo del jutsu. Mientras iban andando no se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de su amiga. Fueron los comentarios, o mejor dicho pensamientos, de los transeúntes los que lo hicieron reaccionar. “<em>De nuevo con otro ligue” “Espero que no la embarace” “Pobre chica no sabe con quién se está metiendo”</em> <em>“Debería contárselo a Inoichi para que le aplique una buena tortura”.</em> Esos y más pensamientos llegaron directamente a la mente del joven de ojos negros. Miró de reojo a la rubia notando que ella seguía de lo más tranquila. Así que dedujo que ella no estaba bajo el efecto del mismo o mínimo estaría tan enojada como él en esos momentos. <em>“Estúpidos aldeanos chismosos. No tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar de otros. Deberían volver a limpiar y jugar con sus vegetales que para otra cosa no sirven en una aldea ninja”.</em> Pensó con hartazgo el dueño del sharingan notando que las miradas de enojo dirigidas hacia él.</p><p>―Ino ―llamó en un susurro deteniéndose unos momentos―. Las personas de aquí están bajo los efectos de tu jutsu, ¿puedes liberarlos? ―preguntó con calma.</p><p>―¿Cómo te has dado cuenta sin usar tu sharingan? ―preguntó intrigada por aquellas palabras.</p><p>―Tú hazme caso ―pidió mientras se ubicaba a las espaldas de ella y la empujaba levemente hacia las personas que indirectamente insultó antes en su mente―. Libera a este, este y aquel ―señaló usando su mano para ayudarla.</p><p>La rubia hizo caso y comenzó a usar la anulación con cada persona indicada por el azabache. No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para notar que sólo entre los afectados podrían reconocerse tan rápido. Dado que el jutsu servía para transmitir y recibir pensamientos ajenos, una vez se anulaba no funcionaba en ninguna dirección. Por lo cual, ella ya no recibía pensamientos ajenos ni los suyos eran oídos por los afectados. Se preguntó a sí misma qué querría oír Charasuke. Pues para ella no fue difícil deducir que estaba demorando en quitarse ese jutsu para aprovechar la oportunidad. Por ahora lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Después de todo él se ofreció a ayudarle y mientras no hiciera mal uso de esa habilidad temporal, no intervendría. "<em>Conociéndolo seguramente quiere espiar los pensamientos de las chicas".</em> Pensó Ino soltando una corta risita.</p><p>—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.</p><p>—Oh nada es sólo que pensaba en... —respondió la joven de ojos azules.</p><p>—¡Shannaro! —gritó una mujer muy conocida para ellos.</p><p>—¡Lo siento, amor! —exclamó un hombre mayor vestido de verde.</p><p>Los menores vieron curiosos al matrimonio discutiendo. Las paredes de uno de los restaurantes de la aldea salió volando junto a un hombre de cabello negro. Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó pudieron ver a la causa de tal desastre. Haruno Sakura antigua compañera del actual Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto y de la pareja de éste, Uchiha Sasuke. Para nadie en la aldea era raro verla destruyendo algo con su fuerza descomunal o pegando aquellos gritos. Lo extraño fue verla atacando a su propio esposo. Todos sabían que Rock Lee era una pareja muy complaciente. Era amoroso, atento y nunca se olvidaba de un aniversario, cumpleaños, ni nada que pudiera hacerle enojar.  </p><p>—Buenas tardes, Sakura-san —saludó Yamanaka con una sonrisa nerviosa al verla con tal cara de enojo—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó viendo a un asustado Rock Lee saliendo de la pared.</p><p> </p><p> "<em>Además de la menopausia prematura".</em> Pensó Uchiha siendo oído por la de ojos verdes.</p><p> </p><p>—Tú eres el siguiente al que golpearé, Charasuke —advirtió enojada mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"¿A quién engaño? No podría pegarle teniendo una carita tan similar a la de Sasuke-kun cuando tenía su edad". </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Y yo que creía que se olvidaría de golpearme si atacaba a Charasuke, pero veo que mi esposa sigue teniendo cierta debilidad por su primer amor".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—¡Oye, cejas pobladas! Oí eso —habló fastidiado el joven moreno cruzándose de brazos molesto―. Demandaré a tu esposa si me pone la mano encima ―advirtió cruzado de brazos―. No se ve para nada bien que una seño…rita de treinta años y pico le pegue a un chico de dieciséis ―comentó agitando el cabello como solía hacer su padre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ahora entiendo por qué tío Naruto aún desconfía de Sakura-san, si se nota que ella aún sigue pensando en tío Sasuke"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—¿Naruto desconfía de mí? —preguntó Sakura crujiendo los dientes—. ¿De mí que lo apoye cuando al fin salió del clóset? —preguntó en voz alta al recordar aquella época—. En cuanto lo vea me las pagará, ya verá ―amenazó con el puño en alto mientras observaba al menor de los morenos.</p><p>—Dejando eso de lado —intervino Yamanaka no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad—. ¿Por qué estaban peleándose?</p><p>—Nada muy importante, pequeña —dijo Haruno intentando ocultar su propio nerviosismo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sakura-san es tan amable, hermosa y perfecta que está ocultando el hecho de que soy un horrible esposo. ¿Cómo es capaz de defender la honra de un hombre como yo? Yo, un pusilánime ser".</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"En realidad estaba pensando en salvar mi reputación de que mi esposo luce mejor mi lencería que yo misma, pero eres tan dulce que ya se me pasó el enojo".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El hombre vestido de verde había mirado completamente enamorado a su esposa al oír sus palabras ocultándoles a los más jóvenes sus antiguos “gustos” por la ropa interior femenina. No quería que fueran expuestos sus pensamientos recurrentes sobre usar esa ropa en él mismo. Por su lado, Sakura oyó a su esposo pensar tantas cosas bonitas y tiernas sobre ella que no pudo mantenerse enojada. Ellos se miraron con mucho amor tras oír los pensamientos del otro. Siendo esa oportunidad aprovechada por Ino para deshacerse del jutsu sobre ellos. El momento romántico de miradas tiernas y sonrisas cariñosas llegó a su fin por las carcajadas de Charasuke. Él estuvo oyendo los pensamientos de ambos sin procesar dicha información, pero cuando sus neuronas volvieron a hacer sinapsis comenzó a reír a rienda suelta. Eso le generó malas miradas de parte de ambos adultos.</p><p>—Vámonos antes de que te maten —dijo Ino mientras lo sujetaba del brazo para sacarlo de allí.</p><p>—¿Por qué? ―preguntó Uchiha sin entender qué tenía de malo quedarse un poco más―. Ya deshiciste el jutsu. No pueden leer mi mente ―aseguró con tranquilidad y despreocupación.</p><p>—No necesitan hacerlo cuando ríes de esa manera tan alevosa —explicó ella rodando los ojos mientras avanzaban.</p><p>—Vamos por los Hyuga entonces —sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa el usuario del sharingan—. Su clan queda cerca de aquí ―murmuró no pudiendo contener una mueca ansiosa por conocer algunos secretos de ellos.</p><p>—Tienes razón —secundó ella a sabiendas que sería un recorrido corto hasta ellos.</p><p>Uchiha y su amiga de cabello rubio siguieron avanzando mientras deshacían el jutsu de quienes se cruzaban con ellos. Sin embargo, tras hacerlo varias veces la fémina comenzó a cansarse. Su chakra estaba agotándose, por lo cual comenzaba a marearse. Su cabeza comenzó a ir de adelante hacia atrás y sus ojos parecían un poco desorbitados. Tras tambalearse como si estuviera borracha, la atención del moreno cayó sobre ella. Al notar su palidez, el joven de ojos negros le sugirió quedarse a descansar un poco mientras él seguía reclutando gente quiere los ayude. Acordaron que Yamanaka permanecería unos minutos descansando hasta reponerse. Cuando se sintiera mejor iría rumbo al barrio Uchiha a esperar la llegada de su amigo. Con eso arreglado, Charasuke se encaminó a la mansión de los Hyuga y sin pedir permiso se metió a espiar un poco.</p><p>—Te amo tanto, Hinata-sama —dijo un joven castaño de ojos blancos sentado junto a ella en el pórtico del dojo.</p><p>—No seas tan meloso —ordenó ella con fastidio. Mientras bebía algo de té tras haber estado entrenando juntos desde hacía bastante rato.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Es tan dulce siempre diciéndome lo mucho que me ama. Es empalagoso, pero mientras lo sea sólo conmigo puedo perdonarlo"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—Por supuesto que sólo soy y siempre seré así sólo con usted, Hinata-sama —prometió Neji al oír los pensamientos de su prima y pareja. Aun no sabían la causa de ese acontecimiento, pero al castaño no le interesó mucho descifrarlo o deshacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sueño el día en que Hinata-sama note mi obediencia y se vista de dominatrix. Con gusto me dejaré penetrar por consoladores o aceptaré sus sesenta y cuatro palmas en mi trasero si luce ropa de cuero para mí".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—¡Pervertido! —reclamó la joven mirándolo con molestia y un notable sonrojo en la cara por semejante atrevimiento.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Qué envidia me dan esos depravados incestuosos".</em> Pensó Charasuke desde su lugar oculto tras uno de los árboles del patio en la mansión Hyuga.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué haces fastidiando por aquí, Charasuke? —interrogó Hinata poniéndose de pie para cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo mal.</p><p>―Sólo venía a pedirles ayuda para Ino ―respondió saliendo de su escondite―. Ya habrán notado que todos oímos los pensamientos ajenos, ¿no? Su técnica salió mal y pidió ayuda para deshacerlo ―explicó brevemente con desinterés.</p><p>―¿Eso es verdad? ―cuestionó la joven de la rama principal mostrándose escéptica a creerle al charlatán número uno de la aldea.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Intento ayudar y la incestuosa de senos falsos me cuestiona. Vaya día”.</em></p><p> </p><p>―¡No son falsas! ―exclamó Neji mirándolo enojado al punto de tener las venas marcándose como si estuviera a punto de usar su byakugan―. Son naturales, suaves y muy voluptuosas.</p><p>―¿Las tocaste? ―preguntó Uchiha con una sonrisa traviesa―. Oh qué lejos llega su amor familiar.</p><p>―No te pongas de moralista, Charasuke ―comentó con fastidio la joven Hyuga mientras sacaba pecho y se le acercaba de forma amenazante―. Tú naciste del amor entre primos y también deseas algo con el tuyo.</p><p>―¡Eso es mentira! ―negó de inmediato el azabache rehuyendo la mirada de la otra.</p><p>―¿Así? ¿Y por qué dijiste, o mejor dicho, pensaste que nos tenías envidia? ―interrogó ella con una ceja arqueada mirándolo de mala manera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Porque obviamente le comería la boca a Menma si no temiera que me mandara a volar con un maldito rasengan”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―¿Lo ves? ―preguntó la joven de ojos blancos con una sonrisa triunfal―. Oh, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte ―dijo con una expresión en el rostro que le infundió mucha desconfianza al moreno―. Siempre me dijiste que me ayudarías a acercarme a Menma, ¿de verdad le hablaste bien de mí como te pedí? ―cuestionó con seriedad.</p><p> </p><p>Charasuke se tapó la boca e intentó mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa. Quizás de esa manera podría evitar que el pensamiento real asomara. Iba a enterrar esa respuesta entre ideas tontas o locas. Sin embargo, mientras más se esforzaba en no pensar en aquello más fuerte venía el recuerdo de aquel día. Claro que lo recordaba. Hinata le había pedido ayuda para poder acercarse a Menma. Siendo ambos alfas era complicado que pudieran tener algo. Su destinado nunca en la vida sería el hijo del Hokage, ya que él también era un alfa. Mas, la joven Hyuga se negaba a creer en que era posible tener un omega destinado. Ella quería a Uzumaki y no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Así que intentó acercarse de manera indirecta al ver que sus avances frontales fallaban. Siendo Charasuke su primo, en teoría era alguien cercano, pero sólo en teoría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se llevaban bien.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo acercarme a Menma, menos podría ayudar a otra persona. Y aún peor cuando sería ayudar a mis rivales de amor”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―Lo imaginé ―comentó Hyuga sin mostrarse enojada por aquella revelación―. Lo sospechaba desde hace mucho y más porque no eres tan buen mentiroso como presumes ―explicó ella sin mucha expresión.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Además, ¿cómo no entenderte si somos alfas interesados por uno que nunca estaría destinado a ninguno de nosotros”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―Esperaba que estuvieras enojada, digo arruiné tus posibilidades con él ―comentó Uchiha mirándola sorprendido―. O estás esperando que baje la guardia para golpearme y mandarme a volar ―hipotetizó mirándola con desconfianza mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.</p><p>―Las mujeres maduramos antes que los chicos, por eso acepté con más facilidad que no iba a corresponderme ―explicó Hinata mientras era abrazada por la cintura por su primo de cabello castaño―. Además estoy muy feliz con mi destinado ―aseguró sonriendo mientras besaba la mejilla de Neji.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ni tan maduras si no saben de dónde vienen los bebés y van por allí mintiendo sobre eso”.</em> Pensó Charasuke rodando los ojos.</p><p>―¡Oye! ―se quejó la joven mostrándose enojada por oír semejante pensamiento―. En esa época todos éramos niños que no tenían idea de nada.</p><p>―¿A qué se refiere, Hinata-sama? ―interrogó Neji claramente confundido.</p><p>―Deja que yo te explico ―ofreció Uchiha dedicándole un gesto de burla a la Hyuga antes de relatar aquel recuerdo que seguía usando en contra de la chica.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata desde niña había estado interesada en aquel chico de cabellos rubios que iba en su misma clase. Por alguna razón se le veía muy interesado en ser el mejor en todo. Muchos creían que eso se debía a que era el hijo del Hokage y debía ser alguien hábil y poderoso. Ella admiraba mucho esa determinación en ser un gran ninja. Por eso, ella también se propuso ser una genial kunoichi a su altura. Hasta se imaginaba casándose con Menma cuando fueran adultos. Él sería el sucesor del actual Hokage y ella la mujer ideal a su lado. El único problema era que sin importar cuanto se esforzara, él no la miraba. Hasta que un día se le dio la oportunidad de lucirse ante él. Cuando su madre la acompañó a la academia, mostrando un vientre muy crecido, la atención de varios compañeros recayó en ella. Tal y como le dijo su mamá, ella repitió que se debía a que su futura hermanita se encontraba dentro de su mamá. Sus compañeros de clases, teniendo cinco años de edad como ella, se impresionaron mucho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Así es, mi mamá no está gorda ―explicó Hinata con una mueca orgullosa de saber algo que los demás no―. Tiene un bebé adentro, mi futura hermanita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Y cómo llegó adentro de tu mami? ―preguntó Charasuke con curiosidad―. ¿Se la comió? ―siguió preguntando mientras se ponía en pose pensativa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Es verdad ―secundó Menma a su lado cayendo en cuenta de esa observación―. Si el bebé está en la panza de mamá, tuvo que entrar por la boca ―explicó encontrando lógico aquello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Un bebé se concibe cuando las dos semillas de una mamá y un papá se unen, porque producen semillas ¿no sabían? ―se jactó la joven de ojos blancos mostrándose orgullosa de saber más que los otros dos infantes―. Un papá deposita la semilla al darle un fuerte abrazo a mamá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Tiene sentido ―exclamó Uzumaki dándose cuenta de un detalle importante―. Siempre que mi papá llega del trabajo abraza a mi papá Sasuke, debe estar intentando darme un hermanito ―dijo antes de fruncir el ceño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Mi papá siempre le da un beso en la mejilla a mi papi Itachi ―meditó Charasuke poniéndose pensativo mientras fruncía el ceño enojado―. Sólo le apoya la mano en el hombro. ¡Yo quiero un hermanito! ―exclamó por lo alto el moreno―. Quiero uno, quiero uno. No es justo que sólo la Hinata tenga uno ―protestó como quien quiere un nuevo juguete.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y es que el pequeño Uchiha era sumamente caprichoso. Sus padres siempre fueron muy consentidores con él. Especialmente su padre omega, pues Itachi siempre sintió culpa de ser la causa de que Sasuke se sintiera inferior. Su padre Fugaku siempre les había hecho comparaciones y había socavado mucho en la autoestima de su hermanito. Por ello, cuando tuvo a su primer hijo y notó que era como una copia de su hermano menor, le dio el mismo nombre en su honor. Sólo que por ser tan travieso y charlatán se le apodó rápidamente “Charasuke”. Y al ir creciendo era más y más parecido a su tío Sasuke, con la clara excepción de su personalidad más extrovertida y alegre. Aunque sus padres le atribuían ese carácter alegre a la crianza que le dieron. Eso era lo que hubiera deseado para Sasuke, una vida feliz siendo felicitado por sus logros y querido sin ningún prejuicio acerca de ser el mejor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Voy a vigilar a mi papá Dobe ―comentó Uzumaki cruzado de brazos usando el mismo mote que solía usar su papi omega―. No quiero dejar de ser el único al que miman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Yo quiero uno para jugar ―habló Uchiha mirando a su primo tras oír esas palabras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Para qué? Ya me tienes a mí, ¿o no? ―interrogó el niño de ojos azules mirándolo mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Niños las clases ya van a iniciar ―avisó el maestro Iruka acercándose a los alumnos que seguían en la entrada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin darle tiempo a responder, el pequeño rubio partió rumbo al salón de clases. Uchiha intentó alcanzarlo, pero estando en clases si hablaba lo iban a castigar. Ya le había pasado varias veces por sus bromas y no quería que volvieran a llamar a sus padres por mal comportamiento. Sus maestros le regañaron y dijeron que si se portaba mal les haría sentir tristes porque ellos eran como leyendas entre los ninjas y él debía ser igual. Cuando se los explicó a ellos, le dijeron que no hiciera caso. Su padre omega fue especialmente insistente en que no tenía que ser un alumno ejemplar o alcanzar las expectativas que otros ponían en él. Mas, se sentía feo causarles problemas. Así que estuvo esforzándose en ser un niño bueno. Pese a que su papi ponía una mueca algo triste cuando le llevaba sus calificaciones perfectas. No entendía muy bien a qué se debía. Las notas bajas eran malas y las altas eran buenas ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué su papi se veía preocupado? No importaba cuanto preguntara nunca le respondía claramente. Sólo decía que hizo bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Quiero llegar a casa rápido ―murmuró Charasuke con un puchero rogando que las clases terminaran pronto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se aburría del repaso. ¿Cuántas veces explicarían lo que era un kunai? Lo importante era usarlo y si quería aprender eso, tenía a sus padres o tío. Ellos eran buenos con el manejo de las armas. Varias veces vio practicar a sus padres y ellos eran capaces de darle al blanco aunque estuviera fuera de la vista. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el escritorio dándose una pequeña siesta. Ese tema lo dominaba bien en lo teórico desde que se los enseñaron. No perdería su tiempo en eso. En su lugar, luego de su siesta, se puso a dibujar en su cuaderno cómo sería su hermanito ideal. Imaginaba que tendría el cabello negro como él, pero quería que fuera diferente. Es decir, quería alguien alocado y único con quien pudiera jugar y tener aventuras juntos. Luego miró el gesto enojado que Menma le dedicaba a su persona y meditó si no hizo mal en decirle que quería un hermanito. Tomando en cuenta que ellos habían sido amigos muy cercanos y más que primos parecían hermanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Muy bien, niños es todo por hoy. No olviden hacer su tarea ―avisó Umino tras terminar la clase del día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Bien! ―exclamó con alegría Charasuke ansioso de ir a su casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Debo volver enseguida para proteger a mi papi Sasuke ttebayo ―comentó Menma poniéndose su mochila enseguida para irse a su casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uchiha caminó deprisa rumbo a su hogar, siendo alcanzado en el camino por su padre alfa. Shisui estaba regresando a su hogar tras tener una larga misión. Decidió tomar el camino cercano a la academia por si su hijo estaba volviendo. Por aquel horario, calculaba más o menos el momento de cruzarse con él. Nada más verlo, Charasuke corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente en la pierna. Antes de ser alzado en brazos por su progenitor y ser cargado todo el camino mientras iba contándole lo que hizo en el día. Le explicó todo lo que estuvieron “estudiando” pese a que no le llamaba mucho la atención. Pidió que le enseñara a manejar mejor las armas, siendo acallado con algunos dulces que su padre le compró. También ordenaron dangos para llevarle a Itachi. Según Shisui sería para el postre de todos, pero lo dudaba. Su papi omega nunca dejaba dangos guardados. Llegaron bastante rápido a su hogar pese a las paradas por dulces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Vinieron juntos? ―preguntó Itachi yéndolos a recibir a la puerta tras haber detectado el chakra de ambos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Me lo topé en el camino y vinimos juntos medio camino ―respondió Shisui a su pareja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le entregaba la cajita de dangos―. Son para ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Para “nosotros” ―corrigió por lo bajo Charasuke viendo atentamente a sus padres―. Pero puedes quedártelos todos si te dejas abrazar muy fuerte por papá ―comentó el menor viéndolo fijamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Abrazarme? ―preguntó el omega con una sonrisa antes de alzar a su hijo en brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente―. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es alguna treta de tu padre para cobrarse los dangos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Es que así te pondrá un bebé en el estómago ―respondió apoyando su mano en el vientre de su papi―. La mamá de Hinata se comió a su hermanita después o antes, no me quedo muy claro, de un abrazo ―explicó de manera atropellada y poco coherente―. Dijo que cuando el papá abraza a la mamá le pone una semilla. Yo quiero, yo quiero ―exigió cerrando sus manos en puños, siendo pequeñas como las de cualquier infante―. Tengo buenas notas y ya no los llaman por mis bromas, me porto bien y hasta me como las verduras feas. Quiero un hermanito.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Hijo ―llamó Shisui despeinando a su hijo con su mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa―. Los bebés no se hacen así, al menos no del todo. Deja te explico ―ofreció mientras meditaba las palabras que podría usar con él sin ser demasiado gráfico―. Los bebés llegan al vientre de su mamá o papi por…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Jutsu de invocación! ―interrumpió Itachi mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su esposo apretando de manera amenazante―. Es una técnica especial que los adultos hacemos ―explicó su manera―. Así que ahora ve a hacer tu tarea que todavía tienes que bañarte antes de la cena y no te dará tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El menor hizo un puchero disgustado por haber sido engañado por su compañera de clases. Hinata les había mentido con eso de las semillas. Era un jutsu, eso tenía más sentido. En su mente, Charasuke razonó que si los bebés se hacían con abrazos fuertes, él habría embarazado hace mucho a Menma. Tenía más sentido que fuera un jutsu. Eso explicaba por qué algunos adultos decían que no podían tener hijos. Así que se decidió a que al día siguiente, aprovechando que era fin de semana, iría a visitar a su primo para desmentir a Hyuga. Además podría jugarle una pequeña broma a sus familiares y de paso buscar el jutsu para tener bebés. Seguro que el Hokage tenía muchas técnicas en pergaminos ultra secretos. De ahí sacaría cómo hacer un hermanito él mismo. Si les daba eso a sus padres pronto tendría un bebé en camino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al día siguiente tal y cómo dijo se levantó muy temprano y fue rumbo a la casa de sus tíos. La puerta fue abierta por un agotado y somnoliento Naruto. Al fin tenía un día libre para dormir hasta tarde y venían a fastidiarlo tan temprano. Estuvo a punto de soltar unos buenos gritos por la interrupción, pero al ver al pequeño Charasuke allí cambió de expresión. Siempre le alegraba ver a la mini copia de su Teme. Le provocaba abrazarlo y de hecho cada que podía lo hacía. Le gustaba imaginar que algún día le haría un hermanito a Menma que fuera como Charasuke. Amaba a su propio hijo, pero era como una copia suya con personalidad de Sasuke. Él quería la versión miniatura de Sasuke también, pero su omega no estaba en labor de tener otro hijo. Así que se conformaba con su sobrino. Alzó al menor aprovechando para abrazarlo un rato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Buenos días, Naruto-san ―saludó Charasuke mientras sonreía y le correspondía el abrazo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El menor de los Uchiha era algo demandante en cuanto a la atención y los mimos. Le gustaba que lo abracen y lo carguen en brazos. Le daba igual que dijeran que era un niño “grande” para eso. Él cuando quería ser consentido se ponía algo pesado al respecto. Según Sasuke estaba demasiado consentido. Él solía regañarlo al respecto de esa actitud. A Itachi y Shisui no podía decirles como criar a su propio hijo, pero a Naruto sí podía sugerirle no hacer aún más caprichoso al menor. Aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, Charasuke sacaba ventaja de su parecido con su tío para conseguir regalos o dulces de Uzumaki y hasta de Sakura. No es que quisiera ver como una amenaza a su propio sobrino, pero Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que si no fijaban límites en ese niño su camino se torcería irremediablemente. Sin embargo, él parecía ser el único en ver las posibles consecuencias de darle siempre todo lo que quería.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Suelta a Charasuke! ―exigió Menma mientras le arrojaba un peluche a su papá para llamar su atención.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ―preguntó Sasuke asomándose por tanto ruido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Papá está intentando poner un bebé dentro de mi primo! ―respondió Menma mirándole mal a su progenitor antes de caminar hasta él y saltar tratando de alcanzar a su primo para bajarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡No es cierto ttebayo! ―exclamó el rubio mayor mientras miraba horrorizado la expresión de su pareja y de paso bajaba al menor de los Uchiha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charasuke les explicó junto a Menma lo que les había contado Hinata, aclarando lo dicho anteriormente por el hijo de Sasuke y Naruto. Luego agregó la explicación dada por Itachi. El matrimonio no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Sasuke opinaba que era conveniente evitar explicaciones tan tontas o fantasiosas, pero eso lo expresó hablando a solas con su marido en lo que los menores jugaban juntos. Con lo que no contaban era que Charasuke jugara con los pergaminos e invocara algunos animalejos pequeños; renacuajos, polluelos, etc. Todo por haber encontrado los pergaminos de invocación que ellos tenían. Entre todos sus bichos y su berrinche por no conseguir invocar un hermanito pasaron la mañana entera explicando a los niños de dónde venían los bebés. Siendo ese uno de los momentos más vergonzosos e incómodos para la pareja.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>―Causaste muchos problemas por un pequeño malentendido ―comentó Neji tras la explicación.</p><p>―Como sea, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan literal todo ―excusó Hinata cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>―Creo que perdí mucho tiempo con aquí ―dijo Charasuke activando su sharingan―. Miren, así es cómo se libera el jutsu de Ino ―dijo usando él la técnica sobre ambos Hyuga―. ¿Creen que pueden hacerlo en los aldeanos?</p><p>―Es pan comido ―aseguró Hinata antes de alejarse junto a su pareja de un salto.</p><p>Tras dejar a los primos Hyuga fuera del jutsu, éstos acordaron ayudar a liberar a más personas. Gracias a su byakugan podían ver el flujo de chakra anormal y además con su puño suave podían bloquear el mencionado flujo. Después de todo, el jutsu de Ino era tipo genjutsu y por ello era una alteración del chakra en el cerebro de las personas. Si lo interrumpían y reanudaban con el puño suave, aliviarían la carga de la pobre rubia cuyas fuerzas se comenzaban a agotar. Seguía deshaciendo su error, pero pese a ser sencillo y requerir poco chakra el jutsu de liberación, hacerlo en tantas personas la estaba cansando. Y eso, a pesar de que Charasuke usó el sharingan para copiar con precisión su manera de anular el jutsu. El joven Uchiha se encaminó al barrio de su clan viendo a Yamanaka en la entrada. Parecía en mejor estado, ya no se la veía tan pálida, pero sí algo decaída aun.</p><p>―¿Crees que tu clan va a ayudarme? ―preguntó Yamanaka comenzando a arrepentirse por las miradas de molestia de varios miembros de los Uchiha mirándola como intrusa.</p><p>―Tranquila ―dijo Uchiha sujetando su mano para llevarla de cerca―. No sucederá nada malo. Además sé que mis padres ayudarían con gusto ―aseguró confiando en ellos.</p><p>Charasuke era hijo de los ninjas más prodigiosos de todo el clan Uchiha. Shisui era conocido por sus genjutsus imperceptibles, nadie sabía nunca cuando estaba bajo su influjo. De hecho, Charasuke sostenía la teoría de que muchas veces fue corregido sutilmente por su padre y sólo no lo notó. Y si no le bastaba con que fuera un shinobi poderoso contaba con sus feromonas de alfa para imponerse sin siquiera tener que hacer nada. Su otro padre por otro lado, también contaba con sus propias habilidades excepcionales. Jamás fue un impedimento o le trajo problema alguno ser un omega. Itachi siempre fue alguien serio y analítico al punto de que muchos lo creían frío e insensible. Empero, tenía un lado muy sensible en cuanto a su hermanito menor, Sasuke. Por ello su más grande alegría fue tener un hijo idéntico al mencionado. Aunque para Charasuke era algo molesto aclarar una y otra vez que no era hijo de Naruto y Sasuke, sólo su sobrino. También habían teorías de que fue robado a los mencionados y sólo le borraron la memoria a Sasuke y a todos los implicados. Con el aterrador poder de los prodigios Uchiha no era algo tan imposible de imaginar.</p><p>―¿Ese no es tu tío abuelo? ―preguntó Ino señalando a una calle del barrio Uchiha donde estaba Madara.</p><p>No le sorprendía mucho verlo por allí. Él solía ir seguido a visitar a Fugaku así como a Izuna. Siendo estos últimos sus hermanos menores siempre estaba pendiente de ellos. Poco y nada le interesaba a Madara que todos ellos ya fueran adultos y hasta abuelos, para el mayor de los hermanos, su deber era proteger y cuidar a los demás. Todos los miembros de su familia eran importantes. Por mucho que soliera discutir con ellos por sus opiniones diferentes, jamás los dejaría de lado siendo ellos lo más preciado para su persona. Ahora, su mayor problema y fuente de dolores de cabeza solían ser los Senju y los Uzumaki. Específicamente tenía problemas con aquel albino al que solía decir…</p><p>―¡Rata albina! ―exclamó Charasuke con una sonrisa sorprendido de verlo en su barrio.</p><p>―Maldito mocoso ―murmuró entre dientes el mencionado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Le rompería el cuello aquí mismo si no fuera porque Madara me atacaría por la espalda apenas le dé una oportunidad”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―En eso tienes razón ―comentó con una mirada soberbia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Me alegra mucho haberle enseñado desde bebé a decirle así a este sucio Senju”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―¡Sabía que tú tenías que ver con ese mote, hijo de perra! ―gruñó el albino con una mueca de molestia.</p><p>―Es mi sobrino nieto puedo enseñarle lo que quiera ―afirmó Madara cruzándose de brazos mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa prepotente.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Siempre y cuando sus padres no se enteren. Esos dos tienen una lealtad insana por la aldea y un respeto que no debería existir por este bicho”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―Así que no todos los Uchiha me odian ―comentó Tobirama al oír aquellos pensamientos de parte del azabache―. No me sorprende que Shisui sea tan buen ninja siendo hijo de Kagami a quien entrené personalmente.</p><p> </p><p><em>“A quien metió mano según me contó Hashirama. Toca niños de mierda”.</em> Pensó el mayor de los Uchiha con un gruñido bajo.</p><p> </p><p>―¡Yo no toco niños! ―reclamó el albino mientras perdía la compostura por el odio hacia su eterno rival—. Yo odio a todos los Uchiha y me los desayuno cada mañana —afirmó Tobirama con su voz más seria e imponente.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Los odio, los malditos son demasiado tentadores con esos ojos misteriosos, cabellos sedosos y piel tan tersa. Son la maldita razón de que tenga erecciones mañaneras, en especial Izuna".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—¿Te gusta mi hermano? —interrogó Madara mostrándose incómodo por oír semejantes pensamientos.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no —negó con una fuerte exclamación.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sólo es el fuego que nace en mi bajo vientre cada que lo veo a él o sus clones. ¿Por qué demonios todos los Uchiha se parecen? Los mocosos son tan idénticos a Izuna que parecen mi fantasía de un harem hecha realidad".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—Yo estoy halagado, aterrado, incómodo e intrigado de que a su edad aún se le pare sin viagra —comentó el inoportuno Charasuke.</p><p>—Sólo está dormida no muerta mocoso —insultó el Senju de cabellos blancos.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Además Izuna no necesita ningún Edo Tensei para levantar este muerto".</em> Pensó mirando disimuladamente su propia entrepierna.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Voy a matarte! —gritó Madara antes de lanzarse sobre el otro para molerlo a golpes con sus puños.</p><p> </p><p>Ino quiso acercarse a deshacer el jutsu. Quería arreglar el ¿malentendido? Sin embargo, fue detenida por Charasuke, quien le sujetó de la mano y la guio lejos de esa pelea. Primero hablarían con los padres del Uchiha y luego volverían a detener la pelea de los de la tercera edad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>